


Stuck Silly

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: TikToker Robbie AU [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Internet Famous, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Social Media, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Robbie's been inspired once more an has a new prank for his boyfriend. It's time to find out how observant Sportacus really is.
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Series: TikToker Robbie AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088420
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Stuck Silly

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on the last one commented "Tiktoker Robbie was all I needed from 2020" or something akin to that and so now I have decided to make it a whole AU lol. Likely no plot at any point, just silly tiktok/internet challenges. I have a note going in my phone now where I'm saving links to tiktoks/challenges to base oneshots after, later lol

Robbie bit his tongue as he set up his phone, holding in a giggle. He made sure the camera was at a good angle before hitting record and grabbing a glass from the cupboard. He’d cut it together for TikTok later, for now he just needed enough time to capture the whole thing.

Robbie sent the camera a wink as Sportacus walked into the kitchen, and Robbie shoved his hand deep in the glass, wiggling it a little to make sure he wasn’t  _ really _ stuck.

“Oh shi-- Sportacus,” Robbie called, pretending to yank at his hand. “Sportacus, I’m stuck!”

Sportacus turned around, a confused look on his face. His eyes went wide when he saw Robbie’s hand. He seemed to take a moment to ponder what to say.

“Robbie, why is your hand in the glass?”

“Because it’s  _ stuck _ , what does it look like?”

Sportacus walked over. “But why is it in the glass in the first place?”

Robbie blinked. He didn’t exactly think that far ahead. “I--Well--It doesn’t matter now! Just get me out!”

Sportacus let out a fond little chuckle and picked up the glass, Robbie careful to follow it’s movement with his own hand. Sportacus gave a little tug, and Robbie made sure to follow along.

“Wow,” he murmured, tugging a little harder. “You really  _ are _ stuck.”

“I  _ know _ \-- here, here--” Robbie pulled his hand out of the glass to hand Sportacus the dish soap, then promptly shoved it back in the glass. “--use this, maybe it’ll make it slippery.”

Sportacus, completely unaware, took the dish soap from Robbie’s hands and squirted it into the glass and onto Robbie’s hand. He put it back on the counter before grabbing the glass with both hands.

“Try and twist it, try to move the soap inside.”

Robbie made a show of how “difficult” it was to twist his hand around, really playing up that it was stuck. He grunted as he tried to tug at his arm again, and followed Sportacus as he tried to tug Robbie’s hand out himself once more.

“It’s really in there,” Sportacus said.

“Here, use some more,” Robbie replied, fighting the grin off his face as he removed his hand to give Sportacus the soap again before moving to put his hand back into the glass.

“No, here, put your hand back--” Sportacus froze.

Robbie bit his lip on his grin.

Sportacus furrowed his brow, glancing between Robbie’s hand in the glass and the soap in his own hand.

“What--?” He whispered.

Robbie burst out laughing, doubling over and taking his hand out of the glass to wrap his arms around his stomach. Sportacus let out a few chuckles.

“You were not actually stuck?”

Robbie shook his head, laughing too hard to reply verbally.

Sportacus started laughing a little harder, shaking his head. “This is one of your TikToks? Where is your phone?”

Robbie took a few deep breaths, calming himself, and stood up straight. He reached across the counter with the hand not covered in soap, and held it up to get both of their heads in the shot.

“You heard it here first, folks. My boyfriend, Sportacus, is an absolute himbo.”

“Robbie!” Sportacus choked out on a laugh.

Robbie ended the video, making a mental note to splice together the good parts into a minute long video for TikTok later. Sportacus took the phone from his hand and gently set it on the counter (he’d broken enough phones by accidentally “tossing” them too hard, despite how perfect the kids’ thought his control was).

“You’re silly,” Sportacus said, grinning up at him.

“And you’re cute,” Robbie replied, sending a smirk down at Sportacus.

And then Sportacus grabbed him by his vest and pulled him down into a kiss. Robbie pulled away and grinned.

“So I take it you’re not mad at me for my little prank?”

Sportacus just kissed him again in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know it was shorter than the last one, but I hope you all enjoyed! Leave me a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, and feel free to come hang out with me on tumblr at sociallyawkward--fics!


End file.
